


Endings (Aren’t So Easily Won)

by Jen425



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Implied/Referenced CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Anakin Skywalker, Pre-Relationship, also just to be clear Ahsoka is of age, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: It’s been a year since Darth Sidious has been discovered. The end is now.





	Endings (Aren’t So Easily Won)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigerbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbright/gifts).



> [brackets] imply a language other than Basic. Essentially, half this fic is spoken in a precise mix of huttese, Mando’a, basic, and Amatakka (the Tatooine slave language created by Fialleril’s Tatooine Slave Culture HCs (@fialleril on Tumblr)).
> 
> It’s just kind of an accepted fact that 501st/332nd is a separate language from the clone standard.
> 
> This fic branches off from Canon at about the chips arc. By the will of the Force, Fives bumps into Ahsoka while running, who actually listens to him because she knows what it’s like to be right but not believed. Sidious escapes the ensuing battle, but not before both Padme and Obi-Wan are killed.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“[Master, I don’t like this plan,]” Ahsoka says. “[I’m fine! Let me help!]”

 

Anakin just shakes his head.

 

“[No, Ahsoka,]” he says. “[I know you’re shaken. And healing. Besides, someone has to lead the second wave.]”

 

“[And just stay here for the first?]”

 

“[Yes.]”

 

Ahsoka growls.

 

“[Rex can lead the second assault,]” she says. “[And  _ Sidious  _ is down there, are you any better? Besides, I’m not your Padawan anymore, after all. I’m same rank as you are.]”

 

Anakin sighs. She has him there. She’s a grown woman and a General, herself. And He still can’t believe that Sidious was…

 

It had been so much, the past year, ever since Sidious had been revealed, killed Padme and Obi-Wan while escaping…

 

The Confederacy had gone from losing sham to legitimate winning in what seemed like days. Truly, Sidious had planned for everything.

 

And, now, they finally have a location.

 

And Anakin can’t lose anyone else. Ahsoka had almost  _ died _ on their last mission.

 

At least Fives isn’t fighting him, this time.

 

He  _ can’t  _ lose them.

 

And, of course, she doesn’t know that the Senate has finally stumbled through it and made him commander of the Open Circle Fleet officially, but…

 

Saying that is a reminder that Obi-Wan is dead.

 

“Ahsoka…” Anakin says at last, instead, voice slightly shaking. “[Please. I can’t lose you, too.]”

 

Ahsoka sighs, but she nods.

 

Rex finally speaks up.

 

“[It’ll be fine, Ahsoka,]” he says. It’s only right to say Ahsoka in their language, of course, but Anakin would have to be blind not to see how close his captain and his former Padawan have become over the past year. If there’s anything to be grateful about in this mess, it’s that Ahsoka came home. “[I’ll watch out for him.]”

 

Ahsoka smiles.

 

“[Thank you, Rex,]” she says.

 

Suddenly, Yularen coughs.

 

“So I take it the plan is the same?” he asks. Anakin nods.

 

“Yes,” he says. “The 501st go now, and the 332nd come in as reinforcements  _ when needed _ .”

 

Ahsoka sighs.

 

“I know, Anakin,” she says. “But if I hear that things get difficult or comms are jammed…”

 

Anakin laughs.

 

“That’s when I’ll need you,” he says.

  
  
  


“Ready, Rex?” Anakin asks. Rex huffs.

 

“[Born Ready, Anakin,]” he says. “[Let’s take the Confederacy and Master down for good.]”

 

Anakin’s eyes harden.

 

“[They won’t hurt anyone else,]” he says. “[I swear it. Especially now, when you’re all too close to the freedom to choose to risk death.]”

 

Rex smiles, slightly. In the aftermath of the reveal, and theirs, Fives, and Ahsoka’s parts in it, public perception of the clones and Jedi had changed for the better.

 

And, in the aftermath, despite his obvious grief, Anakin and General Koon and General Secura had pulled some strings to have the clones freed and granted citizenship and backpay.

 

Not everything is done, yet, but it’s more than Rex once was even able to imagine.

 

It takes them two days to get to the base, and hours after that to get close enough for Anakin to… sense Sidious, or something.

 

And there’s murder in the Jedi’s eyes.

  
  
  


Naturally, things go wrong. Just another day with the 501st. Ahsoka doesn’t hesitate to deploy her troops.

 

In perfect timing, too. Ahsoka jumps from the transport and runs to where she can sense Rex’s familiar presence.

 

“[He’s fighting the  _ Master _ while you’re getting all plastered?]” She yells. “[He was supposed to wait until I got down here! Stupid unloyal idiot.]”

 

Rex laughs.

 

“[Good to see you, too, Ahsoka,]” he says. Then, switching back to Basic, he says. “He was angry, General. Like I’d never seen him. Better go join him before he does something stupid. Fives and I can handle the big fight.”

 

Ahsoka nods, and off she runs again.

 

Anakin is definitely not winning. It’s obvious that Sidious is playing with him. Ahsoka runs into the fight just in time.

 

“Today’s the day we defeat you, Sidious,” she says. “You’ve done enough.”

 

Especially to her Master, and to her men.

 

And something in her presence must snap him out of the roiling thoughts that she can barely feel over their closed bond because it opens, Anakin’s mind suddenly calm.

 

Sidious doesn’t stand a chance against the Chosen One and the Light’s Daughter.

 

The battle is over in minutes.

 

And Anakin immediately collapses.

 

“Anakin!” Ahsoka cries. She runs to his side. No major injuries. She reaches in.

 

His mind is in fragments, but at least he begins to wake up.

 

“‘Soka?” he asks. “Did we win?”

 

Ahsoka laughs.

 

“Our battle,” she says. “He’s dead… but our Commanders need our help.”

 

Anakin laughs, too, but it feels… brittle, fake.

 

“But who is whose?” He asks. “Hmm?”

 

Ahsoka groans, shoving at him.

 

“Not the time, Anakin,” she says, “let’s finish this.”

 

Anakin nods.

 

The battle ends in a day.

 

After that comes cleanup. And conversations.

 

Anakin doesn’t seem to want to talk to anyone, though. She has to wonder what Sidious said in the half an hour between Rex’s call and her arrival. Not to mention the shattered landscape of his mind.

 

And, speaking of Rex…

 

“[Thanks for watching out for Anakin, Rexter,]” she says. “[I… he’s not as subtle as he thinks he is].”

 

Rex laughs.

 

“[Oh, I know],” he replies. “[I have had to pull him from many fights he could not win. I’d be more angry if more of those fights were not to save our people.]”

 

Ahsoka laughs.

 

“That’s Anakin,” she says, with more than a small bit of bite.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Ahsoka sighs.

 

“[Rex, how many times do I ask you to call me Ahsoka in Basic as well as our language?]” she asks. Rex smiles.

 

“Often, General,” he says. “[But it’s a matter of respect. Titles are no reward in our language, but they mean something different in Basic.]”

 

“[Not to me,]” Ahsoka says. “[Not with you. You’re my friend, Rex, one of the only people I always know has my back. And it’s no more my right in Basic when my people own yours.]”

 

“[But… you are our people,]” Rex says. “[Not a Sibling, no, but you’re 501st. Most Generals have a language like this hidden from them. You and Anakin helped form us. We’re different.]”

 

Ahsoka smiles.

 

“[I guess so,]” she says. “[Still, please call me Ahsoka. Always.]”

 

Rex smiles.

 

“[Well, since the war is all but over… I’ll try.]”

  
  
  


Anakin sighs, sitting in his room on the  _ Resolute _ . Tired… tired isn’t even a good word to describe his fatigue. He feels as though all of his fire has just… died. Killing Sidious, ending the war, freeing the men… that had been his purpose, and now all of them are coming to fruition.

 

And now he’s just… exhausted.

 

Anakin looks up as the door opens. Rex.

 

“Captain,” he says. “Am I needed, or…”

 

Rex sighs.

 

“Not at the moment, sir,” he says. “Fives and General Tano are busy, though. And worried.”

 

Anakin nods.

 

“Not surprised,” he says. “What is surprising is that you don’t need me.”

 

Rex shrugs.

 

“There’s plenty,” he says. “But you’re obviously not up to it yet.”

 

Anakin laughs.

 

“Never am,” he says. “Still got to do it…”

 

“Sir—”

 

“I’m fine, Rex,” Anakin says, pulling himself to standing. “Not a scratch on me.”

 

Rex huffs, but he doesn’t say anything more on the subject.

 

“I don’t believe you one bit,” he says, “but come on. There is work to do.”

 

Anakin smiles, sadly.

 

“Always is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
